I'm Better Than You Think
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ronald Weasley is fed up of pretending to be a good light wizard. He wants to show the wizarding world, that he isn't Harry Potter's useless pathetic inferior side-kick but a powerful impressive dark wizard, someone not to be messed with.
1. Head or Heart?

I have wanted to do a story like this for ages and today I finally got down to doing the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

"_I just hate that boy! All he does is moan about his "horrid" life and if I ever try to help him or give him advice, he just throws it back at me! I just wish he would shut the fuck up! Bloody hell! I just wish he would leave me alone, for good! He is just the-boy-who-just-won't-fucking-well-die! But I will show him that your worst nightmare and enemy is closest to your heart.  
Oh and then there's the little insufferable mudblood, who always knows the bloody answer to everything, what a teacher's pet! No one in our year actually likes her, they just pretend to, I've heard them making fun of her, and personally I agree with them; she is just a frizzy-haired, annoying, know-it-all, who is only good for coping homework or class work from. No one would miss her. I certainly wouldn't, in fact I probably would be the one who would have gotten rid of her. Ha, and she fancies me! That posh little brat has liked me since the end of second year! What a moron? As if I would lower my pure-blood status and date that bushy thing, and, this is the funniest part, she actually thinks that we will one day get together! Over my dead body, actually now I think about it, I wouldn't even let her have my dead body!  
And my so-called family, what a waste of space? They are just a poor bunch of mudblood lovers! They just give away space and money, things that they can't afford to give, but oh, they must give! They just ignore me; think I'm nothing, nothing special, just nothing! Not powerful, not evil, just a good little boy, who will grow up at the side of a hero, just a simple sidekick! Well, I plan to go down in history, but not at the side of a hero, not as a trustworthy light wizard but as a powerful dark wizard, Lord Voldermort's most trusted follower! I will tell him, that mighty wizard, everything I know; all of Harry's deepest desires and his darkest secrets, and the Dark Lord is such an amazing wizard and he would know that I am just his loyal follower, not Harry's and certainly not Dumbeldore's! I could give him directions to Grimmuald Place, which I know he does not have! Every death eater would be jealous of me, because I would have given him something he wants greatly.  
I could stay by Potter's side, pretending to be his trusted friend and every bit of important information I was given I could tell Lord Voldermort and any significant thing Potter told me, I could tell the Dark Lord. I do not think of it as snitching, more telling the Dark Lord things that he wishes to know.  
There is just one problem with becoming a death eater, I'm not meant to be a dark person! No death eater would trust me and Lord Voldermort probably wouldn't. If I went to one of the 7th year Slytherins, who rumours say can get you in contact with death eaters, they would just laugh at me, but if they did, I would show them that I am a powerful dark wizard, someone __**not **__to be messed with, and that I wish to be a death eater more than anything in the world.  
Now I think about it... there is another problem with becoming a death eater, my three oldest brothers and a few people at Hogwarts, who I actually like. My three eldest brothers are three of the most important people in my life; they looked after me when no one else in my family would, they have always been proud to say that I'm their brother and they are light wizards, wizards who want to fight the Dark Lord! They would be so disappointed in me, they would never speak to me again and I don't think I would be able to cope if those two things happened! The few people at Hogwarts, who I actually like and would consider friends are Seamus, Neville, Dean (who is a mudblood!), Lavender and the Patil twins, are all also on the light side of life! Neville's parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, for Merlin's sake, he probably wouldn't even look at me again, but I must say Bellatrix must be a very powerful witch to perform such amazing Curio spells. Dean is a mudblood, but I have looked into his mind and I have found out that he is actually a pure-blood, who was just adopted by muggles, so it is ok for me to associate with him, but I don't think he would want to be associated with me if he knew that I wanted to be a death eater! Seamus is a half-blood, which isn't as bad as a mudblood but his mother is __**very **__anti-death eater, not a good thing! That means he wouldn't like me, in fact he would probably feel like murdering me if he would out about my real loyalty. And as for the girls, they are all either half-blood or pure-blood, they have never really told me, but I think they are pure-blood; they are very beautiful witches and pretty good at magic too. But, sadly, like the rest of them, hate death eaters and would hate me too, I think they would all hate me more if I became a death eater, because I would have given Voldermort information, which could lead to their families or their deaths (which I would try my hardest to stop) or it could lead to Potter's death, which I don't think the girls would mind much (they do like taking the piss out of him and don't really speak to him) but Neville, Dean and Seamus would; they like him, well I think so anyway!  
So basically, one of my biggest dreams is to become a famous, powerful, loyal death eater but my few friends and my three oldest brothers would hate me if I did! What do I do?  
Do I listen to my smart head or my passionate heart?"_

'RON! ARE YOU LISTENING?' Yelled Hermione Granger, this woke Ron from his confused thoughts.  
It seemed everyone in the hall was looking or had turned around to see who was yelling.

Hermione was standing up, her face full of anger,

'HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I HAVE JUST SAID?' Ron would usually try and deny it, but today his thoughts made sure he wasn't in the mood.

'Does it look like I have been fucking listening? And would you stop yelling, as unlike you, I have a life, so was up late last night,' he shot back at her, someone cheered. Her mouth dropped open, not expecting to be spoken back like that, especially not from Ron.

Ron got up, grabbed him bag moodily, shot her a glare that even Lord Voldermort himself would have been proud of and started to walk off.

'GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!'

'Why should I apologize to a disgusting little mudblood like you?' Ron had turned around and made sure he had looked her straight in the eyes when he had called her a "mudblood", to make sure she knew he meant it, 'yeah you heard me, you're a stupid mudblood,' some Slytherins cheered, the hall gasped and Hermione looked like someone had hit her hard around her face, minus the red hand mark, 'you are a disgrace to muggle-borns! A disgrace to witch and wizard kind! You're just an insufferable, ugly, worthless piece of dragon dung. A perfect example of a mudblood,' Ron turned and walked out of the hall; he felt better now he had gotten that off his chest. That bitch wouldn't be bothering him anymore, and he insulting her might earn him a bit of Slytherin credit. Now, all he had to do was be as un-Gryffindor-ish as he could.

Ron had chosen his head.


	2. A Meeting & A Task

Suddenly Ron had _been_ "changed", well that is what pupils at Hogwarts thought, but really Ron had not _been _changed at all, except he had simply started to speak his mind, allowing his darker thoughts to become words.

Many Slytherins had taken to sit next to him in classes and would beckon him to sit with them at dinner, lunch and breakfast times.

After two months, nearly everyone had forgotten about the "old" Ron, had forgotten about the kind, muggle-loving, idiotic, foolish, bumbling, stupid sidekick and instead saw a powerful, handsome, intelligent, charming dark wizard. A change which Harry and Hermione made sure they had owled his parents about; maybe they could change him back to the "old" Ron.

As the truth was that Harry and Hermione needed Ron desperately! He had provided fun, jokes and smiles to their trio but now, with their clown gone, they would sit there in depressing silence, just keeping their thoughts to themselves; they would barely speak together in lessons and hadn't laughed in the last two months.

But all Molly replied was:

_I knew this time would come! Just leave him be, you cannot do anything. I have tried but I suppose he was just meant to be there, I shouldn't have tried to fight it when he was little._

That was it! No "To Harry & Hermione", no "love Molly", no kisses or hugs, no comforting words... no help.

Meanwhile, Slytherin had never been so happy.

They had a funny, intelligent guy in their house, Ron had taken to sleeping in their dorm; he now knew every password and was usually the first one to know. Ron had also done something he thought he would never be able to do; become friends with Draco Malfoy.

It turned out that the boys had a lot in common and it also turned out that Draco was a death eater and had been given a task to perform for the Dark Lord. But Draco was having some trouble and of course, as it was for the Dark side and would aid Lord Voldermort, Ron said he would help Draco in any way, shape or form he could.

They managed to escape to Malfoy Manor one cold weekend night and Ron finally got his biggest wish...he met the dark lord!

Ron had been incredibly honoured to meet him, but not once did he stutter or make a fool of himself. He told the Dark Lord everything he knew; all of Harry's secrets, all of Harry's fears, every secret he knew on Dumbledore, all of the Order's secrets, including precise details of the headquarters location, of course he couldn't give the address but was able to say what part of London it was in, what the house looked like and most importantly of all, what protection charms kept it safe and hidden.

Lord Voldermort was not normally a trusting "person", but with Ron he felt like he could trust him. And for once, in Voldermort's life, he went with (what was left of) his heart and trusted the teenage boy.

He said that Ron could help Draco with his task, which Ron still did not know and had no clue about.

'Dark Lord,' Ron bowed low in front of Voldermort, 'may I know Draco's task?' He asked politely.  
'Yes, Malfoy and, now you, have been given the task of killing Albus Dumbledore,'  
'Consider it done already sir,' Ron bowed low again, showing he respected this "man" greatly.  
'I trust you Ron, do not fail me,'

'So you'll help me then?' Ron nodded, Draco beamed, 'thanks.' Because the truth was he really didn't want to do it.  
'Hey, it's what friends are for...and the dark lord wants it done! Draco, can I ask you something?'  
'Yeah sure,'  
'Have you got the dark mark yet?' whispered Ron, they were in Draco's private dorm room but still Ron felt like he should whisper the question.  
'No, not yet, but I think I will get if I do the task, and you probably will get one too – what! Isn't the dark lord gonna give you one?' asked Draco, when Ron had shaken his head.

Ron brought his left arm in front of him and pulled his long-sleeved top back.

The dark mark.


	3. Lies, Deceit & Trust

Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading & reviewing :D

* * *

A tall, broad-shouldered teenager strolled down to Gryffindor common room deep in thought.  
No one spoke to him, just gave him funny looks; he had a black hoodie on and the hood was up, his head was down, so his face could not be seen. And only those who thought they knew him well would have guessed it was him.  
Rock and metal music was blasting out of his wizard iPod into his ears, it helped to drown out the rest of the world, but it helped his thoughts to become clearer, it helped him to think.

He muttered the password, his voice was deep and even though he was just speaking to a painting his voice was demanding and made you listen.

'Look, over there,' Hermione raised her head from a huge book.

'Where?'

'The guy who just sat down by the window, near Lavender and her gossip crew,' whispered Harry back.

'Ron!' she gasped back; making sure no one heard their conversation. 'What is he doing here?'

'Urghh... don't worry.' Harry rolled his eyes at her obvious question. 'Just look at what he is wearing and doing,' said Harry; he knew what the black hoodie, the iPod and the fallen head meant.

'Erm, black hooded jumper with the hood up... iPod... how is this helping?'

Harry slapped his forehead in frustration '_I thought she was meant to be the smart one'_  
'Those things mean he is thinking,' Hermione still looked confused. 'Remember what Mrs. Weasley said once when we were at the Burrow,' Hermione shook her head slowly, wishing she could get what Harry was going on about. 'When he is wearing those things and his head is down etc etc... it means that he is thinking about something. And I think he usually went like this after he had had a fight with his mum or dad, and after a few days he would apologize to them,' Harry smiled, hoping she would get his train of thought.

'So that means he is thinking about apologizing to me,' she squealed quietly, 'oh...sorry _us_.'

It was three days later and Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room on their favourite chairs.

'What's the time?' asked Harry, with a yawn, Hermione had been making him do homework and with no Ron, the homework was even more daunting and boring.

'Five to 11,' she smiled weakly. 'Bed?' She suggested hoping that Harry would agree.

Ron, who was sitting on a window sill in the common room, heard this conversation and knew it was now or never.

Harry nodded, smiling tiredly, he needed some sleep.

'Erm, can I have a quick word with you two, that's of course if you wanna speak to me?' said Ron nervously, the pauses between his words so small that they only just made out what he was saying.

'Yes... ok, but make it quick,' said Hermione, putting on false anger, which Ron saw straight through and he knew that they were both delighted that he was speaking to them.

They sat down on the three nearest chairs, Harry and Hermione next to them with Ron opposite them.

'I err just want to erm apologize for my words earlier in err the week and my erm behaviour,' Ron made his ears go red and he suddenly made himself very interested in his large feet.

Harry and Hermione were totally fooled.

'I'm sorry,' Ron looked Hermione straight in the eye when he said this. 'I understand if you can't ever forgive me,' his words sounded so true and because these were the words that they wanted to hear Harry and Hermione believed every little word.

Hermione jumped on Ron and hugged him tight.

"_Urgh, mudblood is touching me! Get her off – no Ron remember now – they have to believe that you like them again or you plan is ruined!"_

''M sorry mate.' Ron stood up and shook hands with Harry before pulling him into a hug. 'Good night 'Mione,' Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach when he called her by his nickname for her. 'Sleep well.'

'Night Ron,' she beamed back, all tiredness was replaced with pure joy.

'Will the other guys still like me? You know – after what I said to 'Mione,' Ron once again made his ears glow a red colour, they looked like alarm bells.

''M sure they will understand, they like you better than me, they all trust you with their lives,' for once in his life, Ron felt a pang of guilt at Harry's words "_**they all trust you with their lives**_". Ron was betraying them, but he pushed the guilt away so easily, it was like it was never there.

To him his thoughts were clear and good. Being a death eater was the right thing for him. Ron knew that he would enjoy that lifestyle until his death; he would never regret it, he would never betray it and he would never be guilty because of it.

Ron had played his part incredibly well and quickly everyone had forgiven him and believed he was truly sorry for his words and behaviour. While this was going on the Slytherins just smiled at their stupidity and pathetic forgiveness; they knew Ron's plan.

Ron was so good at his part; he even managed to pull the wool over Dumbledore's wise eyes.

Ron had got a letter the day after he had "apologized" to Harry and Hermione.

_To Ron,_

_I know that you and Miss. Granger are very close to Harry, you especially. This is why I ask if you could come to my office at nine o'clock tonight; I need to speak to you about Harry. I ask that you do not tell Harry or Miss. Granger about this meeting and anything I say to you, must not be repeated unless it is to me._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Ron smirked when he read this letter; he had fooled one of the greatest wizards of all time. But then realised Dumbledore had not given him the password to his office, he was going to have to try and charm his way in.

At five to nine, Ron left the common room. Hermione had fallen asleep on a book and when Harry had seen this he had waved goodbye to Ron and had gone to bed, not wanting her to wake up and make him do more homework.

He saw no one on his way to Dumbledore's office; nine was the curfew and no one wanted to be out tonight – Snape was on duty.

'_Hm, how to get in?'_

'Excuse me,' he smiled, all charm he had twisted into his words and body language, the guards sprang to life. 'I was wondering if you handsome guards, so loyal and great, could allow me into Dumbledore's office?'

'Sorry, you need the password.'

'Oh... I did not think you would allow me in, you are so brilliant at your job that you would not let me in. I wish I was like you two, so loyal, grand, handsome, wise...,' Ron carried on the list of flattering words and finally...

'Well, I think we could let you in. You're a Gryffindor, you wouldn't hurt him,' one of the guards said, beaming as Ron's words.

'I am forever in your debt, thank you kind sirs, are you sure you are not of royal standings?' Ron smiled as they jumped apart, smiling at Ron's compliments and at nine o'clock on the dot, he knocked on Dumbledore's door.

'Ahh, right on time, please come in,' came a gentle reply.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, smiling.

'May I ask how you got in? I forgot to give you the password,' he asked curiously. Ron knew that one wrong word now and Dumbledore would be able to guess how good at charming and lying he was.

'I explained who I was and why I was here, it took a bit of time but in the end they let me in. I think they were sick of me rambling on,' he smiled.

'Anyway, back to why you are here. Please take a seat,' Ron sat in a comfy looking chair opposite Dumbledore, 'now I best make this meeting short and sweet; it is after curfew and I do not want you to get in trouble but at the same time I would not be able to excuse you from any detentions; this meeting must remain a secret.' Ron nodded, smiling inside; he knew what he was going to be told must have a great importance...Voldermort would know this information as soon as he could, 'and so I also ask that you allow me to speak and any questions you have concerning my words, please save them until the end,' Dumbledore smiled kindly back, Ron nodded.

'I have called you here tonight as there is rumours of a young death eater at Hogwarts,' for a second Ron's mind panicked but yet his face and eyes did not betray him for even a split second, Ron just dropped his mouth open, his face full of fake shock. 'I know, it did surprise me too. But I believe that Lord Voldermort,' Ron shuddered, 'has given this young death eater a task to complete, now I doubt that this teenager has been given a dark mark, but I may be wrong. So I ask if you would be able to keep a close eye on Harry and Hermione for me, this may sound very stereotypical and old-fashioned of me, but I also ask you to keep an eye on any Slytherins who could be watching you three or showing an interest as to where you are going or doing, I am sure you get my point,' Ron nodded, inside laughing away, this old man had no clue, 'so do you have any questions?'

'No Professor, but thank you for entrusting me with this,' Ron made sure his smile was from ear to ear, like he was happy to have Dumbledore's trust. 'Shall I go now?'

'Yes, thank you Ron, I trust that your will do this task to your best ability,' Dumbledore waved him out.

'Goodnight sir,' Ron called as he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

The guards smiled at him as he left, he made sure he beamed back at them and said a goodnight to them too.

Ron was halfway back to his common room, when someone pulled him down a dark empty corridor.

Ron's reflexes were very good, from playing Keeper with "family" and "friends" during the summer holidays and from playing in the Quidditch team last year, and he soon had his "attacker" up against the wall.

'Hey calm it Ron, it's just me, Draco,' Ron let Draco go, not wanting to hurt or scare the boy that was now becoming his most trusted friend.

'It won't do you well to jump up on people like that,' Ron smiled at him, 'what you want anyway?' he asked curiously; couldn't it have waited two days when they met up for a meeting about the task.

'Firstly, what you doing out late? And I'm gonna tell you the task 'cause I have no clue on how to do it,'

'Dumbledore wanted to speak to me, he thinks that there is a teenage Slytherin death eater in Hogwarts and that they have been given a task to do, but I best not tell you everything, he may have put a spell on it or something like that,' Draco nodded, slightly worried that Dumbledore knew there was a teenage death eater in the school and he knew that Dumbeldore probably thought it was him. 'Oh and the Dark Lord has already told me your – our – task, to kill Dumbledore and preferably not get caught or arise suspicion in the process,'

'Yeah but there is another bit too, we have to kidnap Harry Potter,'


	4. Social Suicide

It was five on a Monday morning and Ron sat cross-legged on his bed watching his "friends" sleep; he was thinking about the task that he and Draco had to complete.

_Can I do it?  
How will we do it?  
Will we do it?  
When will we do it?  
Where will we do it?_

Questions raced through his mind, but an answer never!

Harry grunted and started to snore like a giant with a blocked nose – yes, he would be able to hand Harry to his death but that was the easiest question over with, but how they were going to do it was the hardest.

They had to plan the killing of Dumbledore without him suspecting Ron or Draco and then they had to kill him which would be hard because everyone would most likely think that Draco had something to do with it.  
Ron would be the easiest to hide, but Draco...that was another story! Dumbledore already thought there was a young death eater in Hogwarts, who he obviously though was Draco, and this meant Ron would have to do it; it was obvious that Draco wouldn't be able to survive Azkaban.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?' yelled Ron, his face full of anger and rage. He could kill Draco at this moment; the idiot had nearly blown it already!

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? GIVING THAT BELL GIRL A CURSED NECKLACE! DUMBLEDORE IS SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW NOT TO TOUCH IT! HE WOULD HAVE TRACED IT BACK TO YOU AND THEN ME! IT WOULD HAVE RUINED THE WHOLE TASK! YOU STUPID GRYFFINDOR!"

It was ten minutes before Draco said anything, he just looked at his feet; Ron sat down angrily and glared at him, waiting for an answer.

'I-I'm sorry,' whispered Draco, nearly crying. Ron was right, what was he thinking? Unlike Ron, Draco didn't want to be a death eater, he didn't want to have to kill Dumbledore and in turn they would be the reason Harry would be dead – yeah, he hated Harry but he didn't want him dead! He just wanted it to be over and he had heard some seventh years discussing cursed necklaces and he just did it on fear and desperation for an end.

The two teenage boys were in Draco's private bedroom, which his father had managed to get him before he had got himself put in Azkaban. Ron had found a secret passage from Gryffindor to Draco's room; it was like Hogwarts wanted them to do it.

Ron took a few deep breaths and came to his senses.

'No, no I'm the one who should be apologizing, I shouldn't shout, we've got enough to sort out and shouting won't solve anything,' he smiled at Draco, showing his apology.

'You got any ideas then?' whispered Draco, his voice still full of sadness and terror; he really didn't have a clue how they were going to do it and get away with it.

'What's up? I'm not giving you any ideas until you tell me what's wrong, we can't have secrets Draco, it will not work,' said Ron gently, knowing that something was wrong.

Could Draco trust Ron? Yeah, Gryffindors are trustworthy and good people, but here was a Gryffindor, plotting against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. And Ron wasn't like Pettigrew, he wasn't doing it because he thought the dark side would win and he would get some money and power; Ron was doing it because he wanted to be a death eater, he wanted to be on the dark side.  
So was he a Gryffindor in any sense of the word?

'Please don't tell anyone,' Draco's voice had gone even quieter, Ron pulled his chair closer to Draco, looked him in his cold grey eyes and whispered his vow of silence, 'I don't want this...I don't want to be like my father...but I don't want to help Potter...I'm torn in two...if I help the Dark Lord...I help something I think is wrong...I help Potter...I betray my family...the ones I love...my friends...but if I don't...I die...help,' Draco's voice was shaky and sounded terrified.  
Saying his thoughts out loud were just too much for the lost little boy; cold scared tears fell down his pale cheeks. Draco tried furiously to wipe away his tears, but it made it worse.

Maybe this boy's heart wasn't cold and black like everyone assumed.

'Shh, there is no shame in crying,' Ron whispered, he made Draco stand up and gave him what he needed.

A hug.

'We'll sort it out later, but for now, you get some rest and clear your head, if you don't want to do this, I will, I'll just say you helped, how does that sound?' Ron smiled, Draco just sniffed and shrugged, 'Ok, you think about it and I'll come here in say...two days, two days sound good?' Draco just nodded his head, he couldn't say a word. 'Ok, I'll see you later. Sleep well and don't let it trouble you, I'm here and I'll keep it secret, any problems get me as soon as they come up.' Ron smiled and made his way out of the secret passage. Draco wiped his tears away and curled up on his bed.

'_Maybe Ron has some Gryffindor in him after all?'_

'Where were you last night Ron? You went out at seven thirty-two and didn't come back until eight o'clock precisely!' said Hermione as they sat at breakfast on Wednesday morning.

'Does it really matter 'Mione? I was out, and why do you care so much?' said Ron, sounding more annoyed and louder than he meant to sound; he was still thinking about what Draco had said to him last night. Some people around them quietened down, hoping for another show of a Weasley temper.

'I just want to know where you were, you were not with anyone I have asked -,'

'Checking up on me now are you?' once again louder and angrier than he meant to sound. 'Shall I draw you map?' His voice dripping in sarcasm.

'What is up with you Ron? It's been like this since the start of the year, firstly you shout horrid names at me, ignore everyone, then you apologize and now you are being mean to me again!' She yelled, most of the hall went quiet. Hogwarts was quite nosy.

'I've just got stuff on my mind, problem with that? Stuff that is none of your business, so just stay out will you!' Not hiding his anger and not caring about how loud his voice was, his temper could flick on very quickly and was very vicious; it didn't hold back.

'I just want to know what is bothering you!'

'It's _my_ business and what do you care?' Ron stood up, his body language aggressive and wild.

'I care about you Ron, you ar-,' she stood up, but only made eye contact with his chest.

'Oh, no need to tell me how much you care about me! Everyone knows that you fancy me and have done since second year! And yes, I have known since the start, I'm not stupid.'

'I-I,' Hermione couldn't hide it, she blushed bright red, a few people giggled. 'WELL I CERTAINLY DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!' she screamed, not holding back her rage anymore, Ron knew he couldn't lose her; she was his best chance at hiding being a death eater.

He had to do something drastic...something he didn't want to do.

Hermione had stormed off; she had now reached the doors.

'Want to know what's on my mind?' he said as he walked towards her, she span around.

'WELL -,' she was cut short and the whole hall gasped.

'_Merlin! Ron really is serious about this! That guy has balls of steel!' _thought Draco.

'You,' whispered Ron when he broke off their "loving" kiss.

Every rumour that Ron was evil and hated muggle-borns was wiped out in a day. Everyone knew of Ron's and Hermione's relationship and Ron played his part amazingly well, it almost had Draco fooled.

Ron made sure that everyone saw them together, anytime they got alone he would hug her, he would whisper that he loved her whenever they were alone and the moment was "right" and he held her hand all the time; everyone just saw a loved-up pair of teenagers, everyone thought they would last forever.  
Ron knew it would last as long as he needed cover.

'Oi, stop you're laughing!' Smirked Ron, when he next met up with Draco; Draco was almost crying with laughter. He found this hilarious.

'Come on, we have stuff to do silly,' Draco stopped laughing but a huge smile still played on his thin lips.

'Like what? I can't think of anything, and Dumbledore is breathing down my neck more than ever!' sighed Draco, the smile still there. Dumbledore kept on calling him to his office, just in case Draco wanted to tell him anything or talk about something that was troubling him. And Snape had become more watchful; he had pulled a book out of Draco's hands which had one page on dark spells; it seemed that Snape didn't know that Draco had been given the task and was actually good or he was just playing the role of protective uncle figure.

'Well, since I have committed social suicide and gone against one of the biggest death eater don'ts, by dating the mudblood -,'

'Has she spotted your mark yet or made it go off?'

'No -,'

'How? She is always hanging on to you! I thought she would have pressed it and made it burn other marks!'

'I make sure she stays on my right side, I have put a hiding charm on it so it doesn't show, but I make sure I wear long-sleeves and 'cause it's cold no one says anything and the mark only burns when the person who's arm it is on presses it and means to press it...so if they were forces to press it, it wouldn't work and the Dark Lord would know that they had you...anyway-,'

'Oh, I didn't know that, have you told the Dark Lord about your "relationship" yet?' Said Draco, the smile was as big as ever.

'...Yes, yes I have told him and he is very pleased that I'm willing to do that for him. Can I carry on or do you want to ask some more questions?' Draco went to open his mouth but realised Ron was being sarcastic and shook his head, 'Ok then, I just wanted to say that I have a plan, to kill Dumbledore and kidnap Potter...'


	5. Wrong Rumors, Fading Trust

'It won't work,' said Draco as he shook his head after Ron had told and explained his plan.

'Well, it won't if you don't believe in it! Look, no one thinks that I'm a death eater, Dumbledore even told me to look after Potter for him; I've fooled them all. It will work; we'll make sure it does! _And_ I'm dating that mudblood, we'll be fine and when we have done it, I can stay with my family, to make sure it looks like I want to help find Potter and I can then feed the Dark Lord information on what they know or think,' smiled Ron, he now knew that this was the path for him; if his family had been nicer towards him and if his friends had been better friends, he knew he wouldn't be here, talking to Draco Malfoy, planning to kill Dumbledore, plotting against Potter and he certainly wouldn't have a dark mark engraved in his arm.

'Ok, ok, ok, it'll work, happy now?' Ron nodded.

'Sorry, I've gotta go, meant to be meeting 'Mione before curfew,' Ron rolled his eyes as Draco started to laugh again.

'This is never going to get old, you and her; I shall forever tease you about it,'

'Shut up,' Ron playfully hit Draco on his shoulder.  
'Bye,' Draco laughed out a "bye" and Ron made his way out of the secret passage way.

A Huffelpuff first year had been minding her own business, when from out of nowhere; Ron Weasley came out from a wall! The first year jumped behind a statue, hoping not to be seen, but Ron just looked at his watch and ran off in the opposite direction.

The first year looked down both ways up and down the corridor, no one was there; she ran over to where she had seen Ron come out from, a curtain covered a door outline, she pushed the door open gently.

A minute later she came back out from the passage, her hand covered her shocked mouth; the passage leads to Draco Malfoy's room! She checked her watch; it was five to ten.

What was Ronald Weasley, a Gryffindor, doing seeing Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, in secret at night? What was going on between them two? And who should she tell first?

'There you are!' said Hermione angrily as Ron turned up half an hour late. 'We were meant to be going for a walk but we can't know, it's curfew!'

'Sorry 'Mione, I had to...speak to someone, don't worry who, I can't tell you,' Ron gave her one of his smiles which he knew she couldn't resist. She melted inside.

'No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I shouldn't get so angry over nothing,' Ron kissed her passionately even though his mind was screaming for him to stop. She giggled.

'OH MY MERLIN! Never!' said Lavender Brown in her gossip voice, 'No,'

'Yeah it's sooo true 'coz I heard it from Rachel who heard it from Laura who heard it from Michelle who heard it from Sophie who heard it from Chloe who heard it from Cleo who heard it from -,'

'Just like tell me who saw and like said it first,'

'A Huffelpuff first year called...Angel, _and_ first years don't lie _and_ she is a Huffelpuff _and_ they always tell the truth, they actually can't lie," said Pavarti matter-of-factly, Lavender gasped at this new known "fact" that Huffelpuffs weren't able to lie.

'OH MY MERLIN! We so have to tell everyone, does like everyone know?' Lavender's mind was spinning; how much gossip was she going to be able to do today!

'Well, I actually dunno, but I don't think many people know, so we best tell like everyone, I'll start telling people in Ravenclaw and you and Pads can tell people in Gryffindor, oh and Kat can tell people in Huffelpuff, but we actually shouldn't tell people in Slytherin,'

'Why? They would like be so annoyed,' giggled Lavender.

'Coz I hate them and don't wanna speak to them _and_ the whole school will know something about their little dark prince before them, _and _they'll be more annoyed if they find it out last and off of someone in a another house, I still cannot believe it! So that's why he is dating the frizz-ball,'

'Because him and Draco Malfoy is an item, never thought he was gay though, Ron I mean, like I thought Malfoy could be, but like not Ron, I hope he likes guys and girls, he is actually a fitty,'

'Oh Ron, everyone is staring at us,' said Hermione as her and Ron walked to breakfast. 'They're all smiling,' Ron smiled at her and nodded, but he didn't think it was because they were together; it was like they knew something that he didn't. A few boys had given him a dirty look, and he knew that wasn't because they wanted Hermione – who did? – and a few of the outward homosexual males had smiled at him; this morning was too confusing.

Ron suddenly felt his pocket burn; it was a communication coin that Draco had given him, so that they could keep in touch.

'I'm going to go to the loo quickly, go ahead if you want.'

'Oh, now you say, I think I'm going to go to, meet back here, yeah?' Ron nodded and walked off down the corridor. He got the coin out of his pocket; it was glowing red, which meant it was urgent, and it said "my room", the place of meeting.

Ron made his way to Draco's room, looking out for anyone following or seeing him.

'Hey, what's- Draco?' Draco looked horrified, angry and shocked.

'Some Huffelpuff first year saw you coming out the passage, saw that he lead to my room, saw it was around curfew and assumed we had being doing... stuff together,' said Draco awkwardly.

'What sorta stuff?' said Ron, not getting what Draco was saying; he thought he meant death eater stuff.

'Urgh,' Draco rolled his eyes at Ron's stupidity,' basically there is a rumour going around that you and me and an item, gay together,' Ron laughed; he had no problem with gay people, but him gay?

'And people are taking this seriously?'

'YES! As everyone thinks Huffelpuff first year and everyone knows both of those two things normally tell the truth! It's everywhere! Everyone thinks that you are with Hermione to hide us – not that we are an 'us',' added Draco quickly.

'Well, don't worry about it,' said Ron still smiling, 'just act usual and we might have to put off the plan for a bit, we can't have people seeing us together, that could blow me and Hermione, which would mean a good cover would be blown and they might just think we were lying to hide our relationship,'

'But-,'

'No "buts" Draco, the plan can and will wait, I'll contact you when I think the storm has blown over, see ya later,'

Ron ran back to Hermione, hoping that no one had told her the rumour.

'Better now?' smiled Ron, and luckily she smiled back; no one had told her anything.

'Yeah, but I walked in and the gossip crew – you know, Lavender, Padma, Pavarti and that new girl Kat – smiled and me, in that gossip smile of theirs, I bet you they have spread some gossip about me or us. Probably you, they have always liked you...'

'But I only have eyes for you,' he smiled at her, and kissed her forehead gently.

'That is so not true,' Lavender stood up and smiled her gossip smile; most of Hogwarts knew what she was going on about but some looked confused and the teachers were confused.

'He was spotted by a _Huffelpuff first year girl _coming out of Draco Malfoy's _private _room, late at night,' said Padma; Hermione looked at Ron and then at the girls confused, she didn't get what they were trying to tell her.

'Ron is gay with Draco Malfoy,' Lavender pointed behind Ron to Draco – who had walked in right at the wrong moment. Draco guessed what had just been said and blushed nervously and looked at Ron guiltily.

'He's only dating you to hide it from everyone,'

'Everyone knows his family would murder him if they found out he _loved _Malfoy and was dating him,'

'And Malfoy, Ron's boyfriend, would probably be tortured then killed,'

Hermione gasped; that's why he had been keeping things from her and Harry; going out late and not saying where he was and Draco and his relationship must just have been that thing on his mind when he had kissed her. How dare he use her?

'It's not true,' said Ron, knowing full well that Hermione was not listening to him.

'HOW DARE YOU USE ME? YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME ABOUT IT, I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED, I WOULD HAVE ACCEPTED IT. AND YOUR FAMILY WOULDN'T BE THAT MAD ABOUT IT,'

'YOU JUST DATED ME JUST SO THAT YOU COULD HIDE YOURS AND DRACO'S RELATIONSHIP!...' Ron just decided to zone out and wait until she became quite but she didn't. He was getting really annoyed now; would she just shut up and listen?

'BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE GRANGER WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!' Hermione became quiet.

'Look, I'm not with Malfoy,' Ron looked at Draco who did his best 'urgh-no-we-are-not-together-he's-a-Weasley-etc-etc. 'He's a Slytherin and most importantly he is a male, and I don't like males in that way, I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with being gay, love is love, but I'm straight, I like girls. And I love you, Hermione Granger; I promise I love you more than you will ever know,'

Draco swaggered off towards "his" girls and Ron put his arm around Hermione, who smirked at the gossips and the rest of the hall. The gossips sighed; the best bit of gossip that they had had in ages and just been torn apart in a few seconds, but what Ron had just said didn't mean him and Draco weren't up to something. They might have to keep an eye on him.

And for the second time in less than a week, Ron fooled Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry into believing he liked, loved Hermione Granger, but this time he didn't fool one person who he needed to fool; Dumbledore.


	6. Who?

It was two weeks later and once again the rumours about Ron had died down again but him and Draco knew that they would have to be as careful as they could, gossip girls would still look out for "signs" of a relationships.

Ron sat in Care of Mythical Creatures, one of his N.E.W.T chosen subjects, thinking deeply.  
They were meant to be looking at some creature in detail but they had a different teacher, who had never explained why Hagrid wasn't there, and Ron didn't want to pay attention to this teacher and the creatures had been boring him to death.

He wondered how long him and Draco should wait before they could meet up again without raising suspicion but the biggest and most important thing was would it still work now that they had to wait for so long? Would their situation change before they were able to do their task?  
They needed to get it over and down with as soon as possible; Ron wondered how long Draco could cope with the pressure of it and how long Draco could keep his mouth shut and Ron wanted to get rid of Granger as soon as possible, she was like a blood-sucking leech, sucking all happiness and fun from him.

'Ronnie, what is wrong with you? You seem miles away,' whispered Hermione, as her and Ron sat in the library. Ron mentally shuddered at her new nickname for him; the twins had heard of their relationship _and _the nickname and had made as much fun out of him as they could. Hermione had asked Ron to come to the library with her, and being the "love-sick puppy" Ron said he would love too.

'Oh, nothing interesting,' Ron smiled at her and she smiled back and once again buried her head in her books, before he once again began to stare back out into space.

In the next ten minutes, nothing much happened, until a Slytherin seventh year walked behind Hermione and mouthed 'Urgent Draco' at Ron. Ron nodded and the seventh year walked out of the library but stood by the door, waiting for Ron to follow.

''Mione...'

'Yes, Ronnie,' she looked up smiling.

'I need to go and speak to Hagrid about something to do with Care,' said Ron, flicking through the pages of his Care of Mythical Creatures book, to make it look like it needed to know something.

'Oh, yeah, sure go, I'll be fine by myself, I'll see you in the common room,' Ron nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the library carrying his bag.

The seventh year walked two metres in front of Ron, but as the seventh year was tall, his head was easy to see above everybody else. As they got to the place where Ron supposed Draco was, the number of people thinned out and soon it was just Slytherins around.

When the boy saw that no one else was around he stopped and waited for Ron to catch up.

'What's wrong with him Dominic? Someone could have seen you mouth to me 'Draco', the library was busy, you took a big risk. Something must be seriously wrong.'

'I wish I could tell you, but I just don't know, some first year found him crying and they got me, I saw Draco and he just told me to get you. I don't know why he was crying, but he doesn't ever cry, especially in front of other Slytherins. It's getting to him isn't it?' Dominic asked, his voice was caring; unlike what everyone else believed, Slytherin was like a huge family and everyone cared about everyone else. And everyone knew what was going on in everyone's life, no matter how personal or embarrassing it was.

Dominic stopped and pointed Ron to a posh looking door; the Slytherin male toilets. Ron nodded.

'Thanks Dominic, see ya later,' Dominic smiled and walked off. 'Oh Dom,'

'Yep Ron,'

'Does anyone else know about Draco crying?' He shook his head. 'Well make sure no one finds out.' It was more of an order than a question.

'I shall not tell anyone, I swear on my Slytherin pride,' he said, turned and walked off.

Normally, Ron wouldn't trust a Slytherin promise, maybe not even Draco's, but Slytherins were very proud, even arrogant, about their Slytherin house and status and swearing on it made the promise real and true, it would never be broken.

'Draco?' Whispered Ron, but he didn't need Draco to answer to know where Draco was; there was a loud crying noise coming from one of the cubicles.

'Draco, what's wrong?' Said Ron, when he pushed open the door to see Draco with his head in his hands. 'Tell me,' said Ron softly as he crouched down to Draco's eye level.

'H-h-he knows,' stuttered Draco, more tears flowed down his pale cheeks.

'Who Draco? Who?'

Draco looked Ron straight in the eyes.

'D-Dumb-bled-dore, h-he k-knows a-about m-me b-being a d-d-e,' sobbed Draco, his voice shook with pure terror.

'Merlin,'

'A-and...' stuttered out Draco, 'h-he k-knows...' the lost was rest in Draco's sobs.

'What does he also know?' Draco took a large sniff and composed himself; he knew Ron had to know now.

'He knows...'


	7. Freedom or Azkaban?

This is just a note for anyone who has read this story before: I have changed this chapter's ending so you may wish to scroll down and read it – it starts at the 5 years later part :) Hope you like it.

* * *

'He knows,'

'Yes, I know, he knows, but what does he know?'

'A-About y-ou,'

It took at least five minutes for Draco's words to make sense in Ron's head; Dumbledore knew he was a death eater.

'When did he tell you that he knew?' Yelled Ron, shaking Draco; he didn't want hurt or scare Draco, but he had to know if they had time. Draco took a big sniff and pulled himself together; he saw that look in Ron's eyes and knew what was coming. Draco stood up.

'Ten minutes ago, the first year came in when I had started crying and Dominic was here seconds after, then you came, we can do it...can't we?'

''Course, we can,' said Ron, he wasn't going to let the plan fail now, but all organization and safety was out of the window. 'We are going to have to change it a bit, make it more in and out than hanging around,' Draco nodded. 'We will have to kill Dumbledore then take Harry, or kill Dumbledore – one of us – then the other gets Harry, but no offense but I don't think you are the killing type,' Draco nodded, not offended; the less blood on his hands the better, he couldn't deal with being a killer or even kidnapper. 'I can contact the Dark Lord now, get yourself sorted out and meet me...were you with Dumbledore in his office when he talked to you?' Draco nodded, knowing that speech would take up too much time, time that they didn't have. 'Meet me, outside of...Slytherin in say, two minutes, okay?' Draco nodded and shot out of the bathroom.

'No, time to waste,' Ron muttered a spell and a ghost like picture of Voldermort appeared.

'Why do you call me now Ron, you are in Hogwarts?' said Voldermort, Ron was the only death eater that he called by their first name; Ron reminded Voldermort of his younger self.

'Dumbledore knows that I'm one of yours, so we are going to push the plan forward, we're going to do it without a plan; I'm meeting Draco in a minute or so, we – I am going to kill Dumbledore and then I can grab Harry, pretend I just want to talk to him and then bring him to you, so I will need reinforcements by the gates of Hogwarts, or at least someone to take us, me, Draco and Harry, to you,' said Ron quickly.

'Now do you really want to do that, Ron? I can help you get out of this,' the ghost picture of Voldermort faded and Ron turned around to see Dumbledore standing in front of the door, which he had closed, leaving Ron no escape, but maybe this would work to his advantage.

Ron had his wand in his hand, maybe he could just get rid of Dumbledore and take Harry away, without Draco; Draco didn't really want to be a death eater.

'Yes, yes I do,' said Ron simply and with a flash of green light and a thud, Dumbledore's body laid dead in the Slytherin bathrooms.

Ron muttered a spell and Dumbledore's body was covered with a black cloak and it sailed out of the window and into the forbidden forest, now no one would even suspect a Slytherin of the dirty deed.

'Hey,' said Ron as he saw Dominic.

'Hey Ron, I just saw Draco, what did you say to him? He looks miles better, even smiling, but something still feels wrong about him, like he is still sad about something,'

'I wish I could explain but I can't, just give this to Draco, he is waiting at the entrance of Slytherin for me, tell him "I'm sorry, but I knew he didn't want it and he was a great friend, but tell him not to follow in my footsteps, my path isn't the one for him", he'll know what I mean, maybe you will know...one day, give it to him in say ten minutes, please?" said Ron quickly, Dom just about got what he was saying. 'Thanks Dominic, I'll remember what you've done,' he smiled.

'Course, I wil- where you going Ron?' He yelled after Ron, as the red-head spirited down the corridors of Hogwarts.

'Ron?' said Hermione as Ron blasted past her.

'Sorry can't pause 'Mione, I have to find Harry, know where he is? And no I can't tell you why I need him,' anticipating Hermione's curiosity.

'Probably in the Common Room,' she said slowly confused.

'Thanks!' Ron yelled as he bolted towards the Common room, he had less than ten minutes to get Harry out of here.

'Harry, I really need to speak to you now,' said Ron quickly as he saw Harry playing explosive snap with Neville.

'Why? Can't it wait, I'm winning,'

'_Oh, what would make Harry talk to me?'_

'It's about 'Mione,' mouthed Ron, and Harry nodded.

'Sorry Nev,' Neville just smiled and waved, showing he didn't mind.

'Don't worry, I understand, see ya later then,'

'_Well, if everything goes right, the only time you'll be seeing me is on a wanted death eater poster.'_

Ron said bye and he and Harry walked out of the Hogwarts castle.

'You don't mind walking outside, do you? There is no one to hear us out here,' smiled Ron, walking purposely towards the Hogwarts gates, Harry didn't notice the direction they were walking in; he didn't notice much normally.

'No, it's fine, it must be something very important for you not wanting to talk about it in front of Neville,'

'Yeah...it is,'

'So what about Hermione?'

'Guess,' said Ron, trying to make their conversation for as long as he could; it would stop Harry realising where they were walking to.

Ron and Draco had done a walk down to the Hogwarts' gates before – and a run, just in case things didn't go to plan and they had to make a run for it – and the walk had taken around five minutes; so he had to keep Harry talking for that long...that was going to be hard – maybe he could turn the conversation to Harry, himself; Harry would be able to go on forever about that.

'I dunno...,' after a long pause, of about one minute – Ron was timing, making sure the conversation would last the right amount of time, 'you want to dump her?'

Ron made a laugh.

'No, never, why would I want to do that?' He said in his shock voice, which was completely and utterly fake, but Harry believed it and just shrugged.

'_Because she is a mudblood, with hair so big you could hide all of Hogwarts in it and she is a stuck-up little know-it-all.'_

'Have another guess,' after two minutes Harry replied but Ron still couldn't see the gates.

'Oh, I dunno, just tell me,' smiled Harry excitedly.

'_BLOODY HELL! WHAT DO I SAY!'_

'Oh, erm, well...,'

'I KNOW!' Yelled Harry, and suddenly Ron heard a voice in his head.

"**Ron, do not panic, it is me Voldermort, we have just heard Potter, I'm guessing he is with you and that Dumbledore is dead, you are very close, just keep coming."**

'You do?'

'Yeah, you're going to ask her to marry you,' Ron heard a laugh in his head; Voldermort.

'Yeah...how did you guess?' Harry just tapped his nose and winked. 'It's 'cause of the war against you-know-who, I just don't want to lose her...ever,' Ron look at the ground and made his voice quiet and full of 'love'.

'I hope I'm gonna be best man,' Ron laughed and looked up; Hogwarts' gates, a few black outlines could be seen, one was just hovering above the ground. 'Ha, look we have walked so far that we are at the gates,' smiled Harry, taking no notice of the shadows but more interest in the 'wedding'.

With one swift movement, Ron hit Harry over the head; Harry was out cold.

Ron picked up Harry and ran to the gates, which opened just like rusty muggle ones; now Dumbledore had died so had his safety and protection charms.

'Well done Ron,' smiled Voldermort as Ron handed over Harry.

'Just one last question...shall I stay at Hogwarts and pretend we were walking and I got hit on the head and Harry was taken or join you lot now?' said Ron with a smirk

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Ron is now 22 and loving his life.

Ron had spent the last five years with Hermione and other rebels against Voldermort, pretending to help them against them, but they could never figure out why every plan they made, the death eaters would be standing there waiting for them.  
Many rebels were killed, but there were still a large number of them around the world...they just needed one last kick in the balls to break them down.

Ron and Hermione were their leaders, their idols, their figure-heads; Harry had been killed, and had been shown telling every secret he knew, which was of course a huge lie, but people just believed it, it looked so real.

And when the rebels and the rest of the world, found out about the real Ron – the death eater, Dumbledore murdering, Harry giver-over – the last of the rebels either committed suicide or joined Voldermort.  
And it was said that Hermione had killed herself because she had loved and believed that Ron would be the rebels' saviour.

* * *

**Ten Years On**

Ron sat at another death eater meeting, but he wasn't his usual smiley self.

Death eaters were slowly disappearing, some of them turned up, but dead or mad from torturing. The rebels who had joined out of fear had gone missing but some sightings of them alive and well had been seen.

There was another thing that was bothering Ron; Voldermort seemed less powerful than before, like he was being drained of his power.

'NO ONE MOVE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!' Yelled a familiar voice.

Every death eater span towards the large doors and looked around the room; it was lined with rebels. And at the doors there was a woman; her hair no longer frisky but wavy and soft.

Hermione Granger.

'You're not dead,' smiled Ron, like a friend had just told him a rubbish joke, breaking the terror filled silence.

'Seems not,' her voice was stern but Ron could sense a hint of sadness and regret.

'I'm guessing we cannot apparate etc and we're not going to Azkaban,'

'No, we believe that you should suffer in Azkaban, we will not be a bad as you.' However the rest of the rebels didn't seem to agree; they _would _make them suffer, a taste of their own medicine would be nice.

'You can have me,' said Ron standing up and holding his wrists out and together, like he was waiting for handcuffs, 'but you can't have my friends.' He looked around at the other death eaters, who were looking sadly at him; they knew what he would do but they knew that what he would do would be the right thing; they would never escape the rebels' hands now.

'Thank you for being a great family to me.'

And with a huge crash and a flash of light, all of the death eaters' bodies went limp and cold. They were dead.

Except one.

'Tom, where to start? You have been like a dad to me,' and at these words Voldermort's eyes flashed with happiness and a small smile could be seen but it was gone in a second, 'an adviser and friend, thank you.'

Ron blinked and he collapsed dead. He flicked his wrists and all of the bodies disappeared; it was most likely that Ron laid them to rest; the rebels would have never treated them with the "respect" they deserved.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

* * *

**A Year Later**

Ron hummed one of his favourite songs as he stood in the food line at Azkaban, with the other death eaters that had been caught or hadn't killed themselves...yet.

He was quite enjoying Azkaban; other death eaters there saw him as some kind of royalty, and being there enabled him to think about his life so far.

His life, in his opinion, couldn't have gone better, well maybe the bit about him having to kill all of those death eaters and his father figure, Voldermort, could have been better, but otherwise it was great. He had always wanted to go to Azkaban so if he hadn't been caught he would have never got this great experience.

But there was one thing about Azkaban that annoyed Ron sometimes. This was the fact that he had been placed under solitary confinement and only ever saw others when it was time for dinner, and this had only started a few weeks ago, so before that he had seen no one. Some death eaters had tried to when he had first been allowed to eat with everyone else, but those had then been punished; their screams could be heard from miles around – even though there was no one to hear them. So since then, they had just taken to bowing their heads at him and not looking him in the eye out of respect for him.

So that was the only thing Ron missed; talking. No one had come to visit him so far; his family detested him and those who had once called him their friend, were now to ashamed to even mention him.

Ron started to chew on something – it didn't look like anything edible and certainly didn't taste like it – when a group near to him start to yell. One brave man stood up.

'IF YOU'VE HAD IT WITH THIS LIFE, THEN JOIN THE REBELLION,' he quickly dodged a guard's curse. Yells and shouts went up around the hall.

Guards ran over to Ron; if he joined they would have hell.

'Ah, ah, ah...I don't think so...RIOT!' Yelled Ron and he flicked his wrists sending crucio curses at guards.

Hell.

The guards at Azkaban had been trained but not for an outbreak like this; the rebels were going mental; they knew Ron was behind them.

The dementors, of course, joined in, kissing every guard they could get their hands on; rebels broke into the prison's stores and picked up their wands and clothes before they performed some kind of spell which enabled them to get to land.

Ron smiled as he walked down the, now, deserted corridors of Azkaban; he opened up any cells with prisoners still in and tortured any guards he saw, who were still alive. But he left a few so that they could tell the world what had happened; he transported them to the ministry, who got there a moment after Ron left.

* * *

Ron smirked as he stood outside a small cottage in the countryside; it was exactly like he had imagined it.

He knocked gently at the door.

'Who is that now!' Muttered Hermione Granger; she was not in a good mood; the papers had gotten hold of the scale of the Azkaban outbreak and the fact that a hugely powerful dark wizard had escaped and had tortured guards. What would he do to them!

She opened the door to see a tall, muscular, brunette man standing with his back to the door.

'Hello?'

'Oh sorry,' he smiled; she recognised the voice but the face and body she couldn't

He had brown eyes, dirty brown hair in a ponytail, ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt on and his arms, legs and bottom of his neck were tattooed and you could see the tattoos on his torso through the shirt.

'You are?'

'Just an old friend, whose come to see you...'Mione,' she gasped and went ghost white.

'You didn't think that place was going to keep me locked up did you? I thought you were smarter than that...oh don't be like that,' he said as she moved her hand slowly to the side, where she obviously had some kind of security device, 'I don't want to hurt you, just talk. I promise,' Ron looked her straight in her brown eyes; he gave her a look she had never been able to resist.

'Oh...ok, just an hour, no more,' she would never admit it but she was curious; why had Ron come to her house, how had he gotten hold of her address and why hadn't he broken out before; they had thought he would have broken out after a day or less?

'Nice place,' said Ron as he looked around; it was neat, tidy and organised, everything Hermione was.

She led him into a living room, he sat down on a red sofa, which was hard as he had expected; he didn't think she was the type of person to have guests over.

'Tea?' Ron just looked at her and she smiled, but quickly looked away.

Ron held the hot mug in his hands.

'Why are you here Ron?' Hermione asked, breaking the five minute silence.

'I need company, you don't know what it like being locked up with no one to talk to, I can deal with the rest of it, but human company...the dementors would talk to me but I could have done with just being talked _at..._ that's the only reason why I tortured those guards, they would stop anyone talking to me, they wouldn't ever talk around me...I heard my first human voice just a day ago 'Mione, it was so hard in there without voices,' he looked her in the eyes, she understood; Ron had always been the talkative one, the joker and to put him somewhere where he couldn't talk must have been hell...but he deserved it...didn't he?

'Any ways...how have you been?' He smiled at her. 'Minister of magic yet?'

'No, but I was offered, I didn't want it. I just sold my story, wrote a book etc and used the money to by this place. I might get a job teaching at Hogwarts,' she said.

'No marriage? No kids?'

'Ron you have been locked up for only a year, we have only just managed to get the magical world back into some sort of order and before that I was on the run from you-,'

'Not just _me, _there was hundreds, even thousands of us...and has it really taken you that long?'

'Yes, you don't know how much destruction you caused, the mental part of St. Mungo's was, still is, over flowing...you don't know what you did.'

'I think I do know 'Mione. I was just doing what I thought was right and don't think we didn't suffer casualties. Because of me, every powerful and important death eater is dead; I'm the only one left,'

'Do you still think that what you did was right?'

'Yes and no. Yes, because that way I had a family who I knew loved me for me and I had fun with those people. No because I wouldn't be on the run from the ministry, instead of being lonely at 33, I could have a family and the friends that I liked and who supported Potter and Dumbledore wouldn't hate me...Draco! How is he! I haven't heard anything!' Hermione looked down and smiled; she could still hear and see the Ron that she had liked, loved, all those years ago.

'He's doing well from what I've heard. He was leader of the rebellion for a bit and minster of magic for six months but now he is headmaster of Hogwarts, he had built it up to what it used to be, all sixteen years ago...' Ron smiled at the memory of his past best friend; he had taken Ron's advice.

'Was it that long ago!' Hermione nodded sadly.

'Ron...why did you come here?'

'I've already answered that one 'Mione,' he smiled back.

'No. Why mine? Why not to Draco? Or someone else,' she asked curiously, Ron could have gone anywhere, 'how did you know that there wouldn't be some kind of guard at mine? That I wouldn't have been married with kids?'

'Yours because I trust you. You may be a mudblood, but you always stuck by me. Not Draco's because before I killed Dumbeldore I told him not to follow in my footsteps and I thought he might have guards at his. I couldn't go to anyone else because I don't know anyone else who likes me, I can't think of anyone who does, I wondered if even you would like me. I didn't know if there would be a guard here, but it was a risk I was willing to take, trust me, to me, guards are nothing I cannot handle. If I'm honest I thought you would be married with kids, but I knew there was always a back door,'

Hermione let herself soak up the information that Ron had just given her.

Ron got up to leave.

'I think I've said everything I can. Thanks for the conversation and tea,'

'Don't go,' Hermione got up and hugged him; she would never have admitted it but she had never stopped loving him, no matter whether he was evil or not.

He hugged her tightly back, like her; he would have never admitted her even liked a mudblood, but her, she was different she was smarter, more powerful than any other mudblood.

'I have to,'

Ron turned to leave when there was a knock at the door.

'Who is it?' She called nervously.

'Madam, no need to worry, it's just us Aurors, checking on you since that Weasley has escaped, you could be in danger,' answered a deep gruff voice.

'Ok, I'll be a second,' she dropped her voice, 'don't worry, I'll get rid of them easily,' she was enjoying talking to Ron; it seemed like the 'old' him was back.

'No,' Ron held her back, 'I recognise that voice...I don't think those men are here to protect you,'

'What!'

'They're death eaters...I think he's called Smith. They probably know you live here and have decided it will look good if they kill you...or worse. I'll deal with them...call them in.'

Hermione nervously did as he said and stood behind him with her wand facing the living room door.

The handle turned.

'Surprise Miss- oh Dark Prince,' there were four death eaters and Smith, all of them bowed in front of him, 'have you killed the mudblood already?'

'Are you stupid Smith? She's next to me,'

'Sir knows my name,' said the stupid man, who looked like he could die with happiness.

'Yes I do.'

'Why have you not killed her sir?'

'Because I do not wish to. Do not be nosey Smith,' Ron walked towards them, 'being curious never got anyone _anywhere,' _the death eaters got what he meant; death.

'Yes, sir, of course, sir, we'll leave now.'

'Wait.' Ordered Ron as the death eaters started to back out, still facing Ron.

'Yes, sir?' Said Smith, his voice trembling; sometimes Voldermort would do this; ask death eaters to stop and then kill them.

'I want you to round every death eater, criminal and wizard willing to support _our_ cause; I do not care if they are pure blood, half blood or muggle-born. And tell them to meet me two days from now at a place, that you should know of.' Ordered Ron, not giving the place name away; he knew Hermione would try and stop them. 'Got that?'

Smith nodded happily and him and his four other companions backed out of the house.

'Ron? You can't seriously be thinking of rejoining the dark forces again!'

'Yes, 'Mione. You can't have a world full of light; we're needed to keep the balance. And I'd get bored without destruction, death and other fun things like that.' Hermione just stared at him. 'Look, I've given you a head start...sort of. Now you know we're rejoining and who says that there is going be to loads of us. All the powerful death eaters are dead and I won't force people to join.' Hermione really didn't believe the last bit, but she did sort of have to thank him for giving them a head start; they knew they were trying to rejoin.

'Just leave,' she sighed.

'Thanks 'Mione, and if anyone asks it wasn't me,' he smiled as he left the house.

Hermione muttered to herself,

'It's going to be hard few years now...'

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnnn :) The end.

Yes really. I couldn't just leave without making you wonder. I might...just might...one day make a sequal but for now this is it.

I hope enjoyed and thanks for all of the reviewing, read, alerting and favouriting (have I just made that word up?) you guys have been doing. Thank you :D


End file.
